'Hey it's Fans Day!' Cheers For New Year's Party This Sunday
January 16, 2016 The January new year continues in Hey it's Fans Day! as the lead vocalist of indie pop band Fun, Nate Ruess joins the party this Sunday (January 17). Also, prepare for a rising singing champions with the Singing Superstar are Joshua Cadelina, David Archuleta, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug. Indulge in the old-school musical vibe with Miguel Aguila, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Veejay Aragon, Michael Pangilinan and Young JV. Love-team fans are also coming your way as James Reid and Nadine Lustre for Hey it's Fans Day! stage for a rare collaboration, while nack-to-back birthday treats from Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada are also coming your way Get ready for an all-out dance moves as Dance Prince Rodjun Cruz and Garcia in Dance Revolution. The party continues in Hey it's Fans Day! with the big launch of IBC-13’s much-awaited teleserye Glory Jane led by Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao. Experience a kilig overload with hottest Kapinoy loveteams Michelle Vito and Manolo Pedrosa, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, Sue Ramirez and Khalil, and Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes. Groove to the moves of SuperSayaw for Dominic Roque, Gabbi Garcia, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Ingrid dela Paz, Cherryz, Hiro Volante and Piero Vergara. The one and only Prince of R&B Young JV, meanwhile, renders another all-out performance in Doin' for YJV; and an all-out sing-along in KaraokeKada for Andre Paras and Diego Loyzaga with Cherryz. Party this Sunday with the youth-oriented feel-good musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at www.abs-cbnstore.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. For more information, please go to www.abscbnmobile.com.Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYNEWYEARPARTY. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (January 17, 2016) : Opening: James Reid, Coleen Garcia and Andre Paras : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Josh Padilla (sing for Hey Jealousy by Gin Blossoms) : Rodjun Cruz : Cherryz Mendoza (sing for Break the Rules - Charli) : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso) : Michelle Vito and Manolo Pedrosa, Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes : Young JV (sing-rap for What Do You Mean? by Justin Bieber) : Young JV, Cherryz and Josh (What Do You Mean? by Justin Bieber) with Rodjun, Liza and Diego, Michelle and Manolo, Alexandra and BJ 'Birthday celebration during ''Hey it's Fans Day! episode (history) 2014 *Janella Salvador (March 30, 2014) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 6, 2014) *Joshua Cadelina (April 13, 2014) *James Reid, Yassi Pressman, Francis Magundayao, Albie Casiño and Josh Padilla (May 11, 2014) *Diego Loyzaga and Tricia Santos (May 18, 2014) *Rico dela Paz (May 25, 2014) *Jerome Ponce (June 1, 2015) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 6, 2014) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 20, 2014) *Ella Cruz (August 17, 2014) *Aria Clemente and Sofia Andres (August 24, 2014) *Miguel Aguila and Coleen Garcia (September 21, 2014) *Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez (September 28, 2014) *Rodjun Cruz (October 5, 2014) *Nadine Lustre and Andre Paras (October 26, 2014) *Shanne Velasco (November 2, 2014) *Fretzie Bercede (November 23, 2014) *Alexandra Macanan (November 30, 2014) *Jazz Ocampo and Nichole Baranda (December 14, 2014) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 28, 2014) 2015 *Liza Soberano, Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 4, 2015) *Khalil Ramos (Janaury 18, 2015) *Marc Carlos de Leon (February 15, 2015) *Shy Carlos and Cherryz Mendoza (March 15, 2015) *Aljur Abrenica and BJ Forbes (March 22, 2015) *Janella Salvador (March 29, 2015) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 5, 2015) *Joshua Cadelina (April 19, 2015) *James Reid. Yassi Pressman, Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 10, 2015) *AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Tricia Santos and Diego Loyzaga (May 17, 2015) *Rico dela Paz (May 24, 2014) *Jerome Ponce (May 31, 2015) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 5, 2015) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 19, 2015) *Ella Cruz (August 16, 2015) *Arvin Ventanilla, Aria Clemente and Sofia Andres (August 23, 2014) *Miguel Aguila and Coleen Garcia (September 20, 2015) *Teejay Marquez (September 27, 2015) *Rodjun Cruz and Michelle Vito (October 4, 2015) *Nadine Lustre (October 25, 2015) *Shanne Velasco and Andre Paras (November 1, 2015) *Kristofer Martin (November 15, 2015) *Fretzie Bercede (November 22, 2014) *Gabbi Garcia and Alexandra Macanan (November 29, 2015) *Christian Sy, Jazz Ocampo and Nichole Baranda (December 13, 2015) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 27, 2015) 2016 *Liza Soberano, Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 3, 2016) *Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada (January 17, 2016) *Marc Carlos de Leon (February 14, 2015) *Bret Jackson (March 13, 2016) *Cherryz Mendoza and Aljur Abrenica (March 20, 2016) *Janella Salvador and BJ Forbes (March 27, 2016) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 10, 2014) *Joshua Cadelina (April 17, 2014) *James Reid, Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 8, 2016) *Josh Padilla, Tricia Santos and Diego Loyzaga (May 15, 2016) *Rico dela Paz (May 22, 2014) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 17, 2016) *Arvin Ventanilla and Sofia Andres (August 21, 2016) *Aria Clemente (August 28, 2016) *Miguel Aguila (September 18, 2016) *Coleen Garcia and Teejay Marquez (September 25, 2015) *Michelle Vito (October 2, 2016) *Rodjun Cruz (October 9, 2016) *Nadine Lustre, Shanne Velasco and Andre Paras (October 30, 2016) *Kristofer Martin and Fretzie Bercede (November 20, 2015) *Gabbi Garcia (November 27, 2016) *Alexandra Macanan (December 4, 2016) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 11, 2016) *Jazz Ocampo (December 18, 2016) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 25, 2016)